


Dumb Drabbles and One-Shots

by AQueenWithoutRules



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dom Papyrus, Dominant Paps, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, NSFW, Some VERY unhealthy relationships, Sub Sans, Will warn on each chapter, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: I am unsure how these work exactly but eyyy I'mma make an attemptAny criticism/tips?  Please do tell!  I am not an author qwq  More of an artist, if I'm honest!If you have a request feel free to ask it too!  I'll probably be willing to do it at some point!No clue as to what this will contain exactly, but I'll put warnings at the beginning of each chapter if it's ever necessary or I want to be on the safe side!Thank you for reading, even if it was just the summary ;3I don't even know if those are the right words for this tbh"Drabbles" and "One-Shots"JustSome stuff that I have ideas for and don't really know if I'll ever continueThere(CURRENTLY WILLING TO TAKE REQUESTS THOUGH A WARNING THAT I WON'T GET THEM DONE FOR A YEAR MY B A D)





	1. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy  
> In which Paps is possessive(Not really in the 'okay' way), Sans just wants to have fun, and Grillby wishes he'd acted sooner  
> oh  
> And in which Sans is obsessed over by multiple characters  
> Dangit Sans why you gotta be so lovable  
> Warnings for unhealthy relationships and over-possessiveness

Papyrus felt a pit in his stomach and glared from a safe distance at the bunny who was speaking with Sans.

She'd flirted with him many times before, but Papyrus never went into Grillby's and never quite understood the severity of the flirts. 

They even made him blush, and he was getting sick of just watching his lover flirted with, hell, even RETURNING some of what he received with a joking finger and a smile.

That smile was for HIM. Not that RODENT.

Of course she wasn't really a rodent, but it certainly made Papyrus feel better to call her one.

He breathed deeply, putting a hand to his chest to make sure he drew in enough air. He couldn't get angry. Not in public, at least. No... he couldn't get angry at all. He could be misunderstanding. Maybe there was something good about the rabbit? Something Sans wanted, enough to flirt back with her, even though he was already with Papyrus.

But no matter how hard he looked... Papyrus couldn't find anything. She was drunken, didn't look like she'd spend her money on anything important, only alcohol. The tall skeleton couldn't figure out what was so appealing for the life of him.

“SANSyyyyyyyyy~” The bunny suddenly yelled loudly, interrupting Papyrus' thoughts and grabbing onto Sans' jacket with a death grip. How dare she. He bristled as he stared at her, Sans giving him a quick worried glance at feeling the anger through their connection. Realizing he'd pushed this too far, the skeleton tried to pry her hands off of him. 

“h-hey, bon-bon, i gotta go now, maybe i'll talk to you later...?” He added the last statement to make her more likely to let go, immediately regretting it as he felt the rage through Papyrus' connection get stronger, and her grip only tightened.

“Whaaaaaa??? noooooooo.... we don't spend any tIMe together anymorrrreeee~” She pulled him in closer roughly, bringing her lips to his teeth and Sans couldn't help but wonder momentarily how much she'd fantasized about him, enough to make her believe it was reality... 

Sans felt the magic before he saw it. Her soul turned blue and bones appeared under her, ready to catch and impale the bunny. 

Sans acted without thinking.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to the side. The force sent he himself hurtling downwards, and he heard a scream before feeling a short spike of pain.

The next he knew, he was being shaken awake by his brother.

“SANS- SANS, PLEASE WAKE UP- I DIDN'T MEAN IT, IT SHOULDN'T HAVE HURT YOU- RIGHT? PLEASE- PLEASE BE OKAY-” The panicked voice and sudden hug pulling him close was enough to allow him to open his eyes. Papyrus must have felt the consciousness slowly returning. He pulled the other back, tears in his eyes. Earlier ones from worry, now from relief.

Sans glanced around the establishment. He couldn't see much, everything blurry, but he could see enough. The table the bunny had been sitting at was destroyed, and she was on the floor to his side, drunk and pinned with blue magic still, becoming aware of her surroundings and staring terrified all around her.

The other members at the bar were staring with trepidation towards Papyrus, some clenching their drinks so hard Sans was worried they would crack.

And was it just him, or were things a little warmer than he remembered...?

A burst of flame erupted from behind the counter before cooling, Grillby adjusting his glasses before glaring at Papyrus and simply pointing to the door. He got the hint, and to Sans' slight mortification he picked him up bridal style to carry him with.

Grillby made a motion with his hands, and Papyrus froze. Sans peered around him to see what he was saying, and he heard the crackle of flame as the elemental spoke quietly. “... Leave him here. I do not trust you to be able to take care of him in your current mental state.”

It was easier to feel your partner's emotions when they were 1. close to you physically, and 2. the emotion was a strong one.

For Sans currently, it was a blast on both ends. The jealousy, rage, and mostly, possessiveness over him made him curl more into Papyrus for a moment, clutching his Battle Body. The taller skeleton noticed and the emotions faded slightly to pure love as he nuzzled his skull.

Sans pushed himself off of his brother slightly in a silent plea to let him down, answered reluctantly. “s'okay grillbz. i'd rather stay with my bro, if that's okay...” He looked downward at the ground, unsure what he'd do if the bar owner refused. “i'll pay for the damages, just put it on my tab-”

“It shouldn't be your responsibility.” Sans chanced a quick glance upward to see him literally steaming and stared at him, stunned at the fact that THIS was what made him the angriest, taking a half-step back towards Papyrus for both of their own comfort. “... Nevertheless... I doubt I'd be able to separate you two, no matter how much I would like to.” He pointedly glared at Papyrus, flames stronger for a second before fading to an extremely dim shade, making him seem worn-out and old. “... Leave. And... don't come back. Either of you.”

Grillby put an inaudible 'please' under his breath. He didn't think he would be able to handle ithem returning.

Whether it be because of his rage towards Papyrus, or to the other...

Infatuation.

He sighed as the two slowly exited, making the bar seem much colder than before. Some of the patrons excused themselves and also left. Grillby went to clean up the mess the taller skeleton had made. His magic had faded as he left, and Grillby helped the rabbit to a bench, where she quickly ordered another beer.

He couldn't blame her.

He would love one for himself right now.

To wash away the thoughts.

The thoughts of Sans and his brother.

His mate.

His flames flicked brightly before dimming once more, resigned.

There was work to be done.

-

Papyrus wanted so badly to carry his brother back to their home, stop anyone else from talking to him for the rest of the day.

He knew the desire radiated off of him, but he also knew Sans wouldn't feel it.

He had his own desires, even stronger. 

So, Papyrus walked stiffly back home with him. The depression over losing Grillby clear the entire way. The tall skeleton reassured himself that it was okay. He was sad over the loss of a friendship. Nothing more. Grillby wasn't that important to him. Papyrus was the most important! … Right? His confident gait faltered a bit.

Sans continued walking.

He doesn't even care. The sudden thought almost made him tear up, and he stood still, staring at the ground in disappointment. Sans always noticed when he was down. He always cheered him up, no matter how bad Sans himself felt.

Was it because of the barkeeper...?

Was he really that important?

A spark of anger flooded Papyrus' system again, and he clenched his fists as he walked slowly after his brother.

He couldn't like Grillby more than Papyrus.

He BELONGED to Papyrus. 

He was HIS.

Nobody else's.

His brother arrived at the door, opening it and letting himself inside.

He narrowed his eyes at the swinging door, as if it had personally offended him. 

He would just have to remind Sans who it was he belonged to, he supposed.

His expression blank, he cracked his knuckles and walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers*  
> hey  
> psstttt  
> *looks between grillby, sans and paps*  
> u guys should poly


	2. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers. Just because he acts like he doesn't does not mean it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely ever see stuff about Paps also remembering Resets so I had to make at least some tiny thing about it boom there you go  
> Also sorry for my long absence I've been v busy with some junk lately

Today was the day.

The day the human came.

Papyrus mustered up a smile. He had to put on his best performance for this! Every time the day came around.

Naive. Innocent.

Trustworthy.

Sans was never able to do that. Not entirely. He joked, he pretended he didn't know anything, but when it all came down to it... he revealed that he knew. He knew it all.

Papyrus would never do that.

What would be the point in it, other than giving the human something much more entertaining?

First impression. He scolded his brother in their classic antics. 

Don't let them know.

The skeletons argued about puzzles as Papyrus tried to make the human do one. Just one! Please...

Act naive.

Papyrus pretended not to notice the dust on the human's hands.

Just play pretend. You've done it enough before.

And in the end, he spoke to them.

All he could do.

He held out his arms in a placating gesture. He could convince them. Convince them to be good again!

He'd done it before.

It was worth it to try.

So when the scarf waved, dust flying in the wind, simply let it be known...

Papyrus had no regrets.


	3. DATE ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Underfell Papyrus confessing to his brother. y'know, the usual.

“DATE ME!”

The request was so sudden Sans almost fell off of his station.

“w-what?!”

“YOU HEARD ME.” Papyrus crossed his arms and looked down at him expectantly. “I LIKE YOU. SO DATE ME.”

“boss, do you even know what you're asking-?”

“YOU INSULT ME. I WOULD NEVER DEMAND SOMETHING OF WHICH I DON'T UNDERSTAND. SO, DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?” 

Sans was speechless. He'd expected to be shrieked at for something when Papyrus had stormed over. Not a sudden public confession...! How was he supposed to reply? Should he just. Admit feelings? Why was Papyrus asking this when others could see? It wasn't safe...! He glanced up, sinking further into his seat. His brother was wearing a stern expression, but there was a blush on his face and hesitation in his eyes as he made a show of tapping his fingers and foot impatiently.

“i... um. okay.” That wasn't what he'd meant to say.

Papyrus raised a brow, a stutter in his voice. Was this a return of his feelings, or a simple acknowledgement of his own...? “O-OKAY?”

“i mean... yeah... okay...” He couldn't force anything else out. Papyrus glared down at him, the confidence in his gaze faltering. He uncrossed his arms and slammed a hand on the table.

“DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT RETURN THE AFFECTIONS.” 

Sans flinched at the attack on the table, looking upward with a cower and sweat. He mumbled his answer.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” The wait was making Papyrus more anxious as it went on.

“y-yes?” His voice was a squeak, but it seemed enough. The confidence immediately returned to his brother's stance, smirk turning to a genuine smile. Relief was evident in his eyes.

“NYAHAHAH! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST ME!” He stood tall, hands on hips as he smirked into the distance. “NOBODY COULD RESIST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, NOT EVEN HIS OWN BROTHER!” Sans blushed, burying his face. Maybe it would have been better to reject him. Knowing his brother, he would announce the new relationship to the world as soon as he possibly could... Best to stop it before that happened.

“b-boss, wait-!” He reached across the station, grabbing the other's scarf as he tried to run off to do just that. He was choked for a moment and almost fell backwards, but was able to orient himself. He turned and glared again.

“WHAT IS IT?”

“i mean... d-don't tell anyone...” He relinquished the scarf, crossing his arms over his chest in a kind of protective gesture.

Papyrus considered for a moment, but was unable to find any reason for Sans' request. “WHY NOT?”

Sans drew his arms closer, avoiding his gaze as he sweat more. “y-you... you're the captain of the royal guard. and... i'm just your weak older brother. they don't think you care about me. if anyone learned about... this, they-they'd use me as leverage. they'd threaten you with me. you can't tell anyone. i... i don't ever want to be the cause of you getting hurt, okay?” He finally brought his gaze up, but Papyrus had moved over to his side. He turned his head, only to be scooped up in a hug.

“SANS...” Papyrus nuzzled the side of his skull with a smirk. Sans' face glowed red. “THEY WOULDN'T DARE. IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS TOUCHES YOU, I'LL KILL THEM. I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO DO SO. ONLY THE KING HIMSELF COULD BRING A HAMMER DOWN ON ME, AND HE COULD NEVER CARE ABOUT ANY WORTHLESS, INSIGNIFICANT BLIP ON HIS RADAR MORE THAN HIS MOST POWERFUL SOLDIER.” He pulled back to look at Sans. “EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. I SHALL CARE FOR THE BOTH OF US. SO NEVER WORRY ABOUT YOUR SAFETY.” 

Sans looked down, a smile on his face. A chuckle was building in his throat but he pushed it down. As Papyrus placed him back on the ground, he looked up, face flushed as he spoke. “thanks boss. you're the coolest.”

Papyrus smirked, patting the smaller skeleton's head. “OF COURSE! NO NEED TO THANK ME.” He grinned into the distance, watching the purple door that humans regularly arrived out of.

“SO. WHEN DO WE FUCK.” And Sans believed that was the worst fit of coughing he'd experienced in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still experimenting on how to write these two but ehhhh  
> Just  
> Sans is SLIGHTLY braver than regular, Papyrus is literally the king of confidence   
> ALSO THIS FEELS SUPER RUSHED AGAIN HOW DO I P A CE  
> (Attack on Table, the sequel to Attack on Titan)


	4. But Nobody Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this one is extremely bad  
> and i mean in the 'terrible' way not writing way  
> I've been having a bit of a bad week and I'm tired of just ignoring the feelings completely so  
> Take a vent thingy  
> Warnings for... umm... basically just torture? Paps likes the way blood looks. Sans has plenty for him to see. Torture. Not sexual, not really. Just some bad stuff.

Papyrus pushed into the pure hard surface. The sharp edge of the knife he was holding struggled to cut into it for a moment. He pushed firmly until it finally pushed a hole through the bone. It slid easily through the center.

He was mesmerized by the red liquid that flooded out. There was an attempt to wipe it away. The flow continued, filling the neglected area quickly.

It ran down the arm.

What he assumed was blood was extremely uncommon in monsters. Normally, if you cut one, the 'blood' would be seen in the form of dust. But not here. 

Not with his brother.

He cut into the arm again. Sans had stopped begging him to stop long ago. His eyelights were gone, and his tears had dried up. 

Papyrus had made sure to use leather for his restraints. It was much less likely to break.

He ran his fingers lightly over the Sans' cuts. Over the ribs, the sternum, the clavicle... and down his other arm, trailing over his femurs.

The blood around those cuts was crusty.

When he'd found out Sans bled, instead of simply dusting like regular monsters, he'd been... fascinated. It had been just before bed. He'd asked Sans to put away the dishes. The smaller must have been exhausted that day. He'd dropped the plates. They shattered on the floor. Before Papyrus could stop him, he had bent down and cut his fingers on one of the shards as he tried to pick it up, flinching back as the phalange turned red. 

“s-sorry pap, i just- uh-” Sans had stopped in the middle of his sentence to stare at him. He himself couldn't remove his gaze from the finger. Walking forward, boots stomping through the glass, he remembered grabbing at Sans' hand roughly to examine it. “uh... bro...?” His eyelights flickered to his brother's face. “are... are you okay?” 

And after only a moment more of hesitation, he'd brought the hand up to his mouth, licking at it. A blush crossed Sans' face, and a look of disgust as he pulled away, wiping it roughly on his hoodie. “bro- ew, no, gross-- why would you- ughh...” 

But back to the present. 

Sans' body had gone numb. He wondered vaguely where he went so wrong. Where he'd made a mistake. He felt Papyrus cut again. It only felt like a faint pinprick now, far off in the distance...

After the finger incident, Sans began waking up to a dirty feeling. New cuts over his body that he hadn't remembered getting the day before. He blamed it on his drinking. It had been happening more often lately. His sheets, after all, remained clean when he arose, as well as his bones. It just... didn't FEEL right. But that wasn't something to get panicky over. 

He had continued with his life, pretending, at least in front of Papyrus, that he wasn't in pain.

He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't even move. Pretending in front of Papyrus. That had been his biggest priority.

It hadn't even crossed his mind that Papyrus was the one causing the scars. He only wished he'd seen it sooner.

Instead, it had taken weeks of the cutting before he finally realized what was going on. By then it was too late.

He had woken up stiff. Tried to move. But he couldn't. He couldn't lift his arms. They were tied to the table. Papyrus had walked in. Sans had asked him to undo the binds.

He hadn't listened.

Sans' eyes hurt. Maybe, he could just take a nap... Papyrus' stamina wouldn't fade. He never even slept. Sans didn't know how long he'd been in there. Someone had to realize he was missing by now, right...? 

Even that was too much to think about. His eyes drifted shut. 

Just a nap.

And as Papyrus finally saw his eyes close, he reached into his ribcage, grasping at his soul.

Sans jumped, pulling at his restraints. Just like he did in the beginning. His eyes had bolted wide open again, and he was flickering between the soul and Papyrus' face, trembling lightly.

“please- p-pap, d-don't... y-you can't t-touch that- it's-it-”

Papyrus held his knife up to the surface of the small heart. He ignored Sans' protests, pushing in slowly.

Sans screamed, begged for him to stop, cried for somebody to come help him...

… But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this did not kill Sans because Papyrus did not actually have any killing intent. All he wanted was to see the blood, and he himself knows he's more than capable of controlling his intent enough to never kill anything  
> Paps THINKS it's blood, although it could be Determination. I couldn't decide so I just made it up to you. Whatever you'd like to believe.


	5. Cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert 'bleh' noises here*  
> Based off of a tumblr prompt by 'writing-prompt-s,' but not strictly following it because I'm a rebel mwahahahah-  
> Some feelsy stuff

“say it.”

“I love you.”

Sans sighed, his grip on Papyrus growing weaker. He leaned forward against his chest. He felt like he should fill the silence. He didn't want to. 

“i'm sorry.”

The quiet continued, only for a moment. “For what? It is not your fault-”

“if i had just been more careful-”

“Hush,” Papyrus quieted him, running a skeletal hand over his head and leaning forward, pushing his teeth against his forehead. “I don't mind it. Truly.”

Sans didn't speak. His soul spoke for him. He didn't need to. 

' i ' m h o l d i n g y o u b a c k . . . '

There was no reply other than Papyrus moving a hand to rub his spine soothingly.

' y o u c o u l d d o s o m u c h b e t t e r . . . '

...

No response.

' . . . '

' i ' m s o r r y . . . '

Sans tried to convince himself Papyrus wasn't speaking because he knew Sans thought he didn't believe that. He didn't believe any of it...

But it was true.

All of it.

He would blame the monster he'd run into that day. But that wouldn't be completely fair. It had been his fault. Self-defense on the monster's side. And by the time either of them had realized what had happened...

The curse had already been laid. 

He sighed again, hands clenching themselves into Papyrus' scarf.

Every 24 hours.

Papyrus had to say he loved him every 24 hours.

Both were terrified to leave the others' side. If they couldn't fulfill the obligation...

Sans would dust.

His eyes were wet. He tried to ignore them.

Without him, Papyrus might be able to actually do something with his life. Undyne had already given him multiple overnight duties that he'd had to decline. Missed opportunities.

Papyrus was bound to leave him. Sans would have liked to break it off himself, if only to spare himself the pain, but...

He could never do that to his brother.

So he waited. 

He curled tighter into his brother's chest. The petting paused for a moment before returning.

It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but eyyy that's why I put it here   
> Poor babs   
> I have no sympathy whoops


End file.
